I'll Walk
by katie on the block
Summary: This story is about Sharpay and Zeke. It's based on the song "I'll Walk" by Bucky Covington.


****

We were 18, it was prom night  
We had our first big fight  
She said "Pull this car over"  
I did and then I told her "I don't know what you are crying for"  
I grabbed her hand, as she reached for the door

Sharpay got into Zeke's car, and let him shut the door for her. Tonight, they're going to the prom. At first, Sharpay didn't want to go, but Zeke let her know that tonight would be the best night of her life. She went out with her mother, to buy her dress. After three hours of looking, Sharpay finally decided on a black satin dress, that had a small, thin bow in the middle. Zeke was wearing a formal tuxedo that he borrowed from his brother.

Zeke got into the car, and he looked at Sharpay with a small smile. "Ready?" he asked.

Sharpay smiled lightly, and she nodded. "Yeah," she said, softly. Sharpay's soft voice usually meant that she was being shy, but she'd always been soft natured with Zeke.

Sharpay and Zeke got to the prom, and they had a blast. They danced with each other, danced with friends. Finally, it was midnight, and the prom was over, and now Sharpay and Zeke were on their way back to Sharpay's house, so Zeke could drop her off. About fifteen minutes into the drive, Zeke and Sharpay had started fighting. Sharpay mentioned how stupid it was to give up your virginity, and Zeke told her that they both had no room to talk, because they'd both given up their virginity before they were ready.

"That was totally different, Zeke; you don't understand!" Sharpay said, defensively.

"What's there to understand? You took your clothes off, laid on a bed with some guy, opened your legs, and let him in!" Zeke shouted.

Sharpay stayed silent for a few seconds. "Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull this car over."

Zeke sighed, and pulled the car over, staring at Sharpay for a few seconds as tears cascaded down the curly haired brunette's cheeks. "I don't know what you're crying for."

Sharpay sobbed, and she reached for the door, but Zeke grabbed her hand.

**She said, I'll walk.  
Let go of my hand.  
Right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand.  
So just be quiet.  
And later we will talk.  
Just leave, don't worry.  
I'll walk.**

"I'll walk," Sharpay said. "Let go of my hand." Sharpay started at Zeke for a few seconds when he didn't, and she continued talking. "Right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand," she said. She interrupted him, before he could say anything. "So just be quiet, and later we'll talk. Just leave… Don't worry, I'll walk," Sharpay said.

**It was a dark night, a black dress.  
Driver never saw her, around the bend.  
I never will forget the call, or driving to the hospital  
when they said her legs still wouldn't move.  
I cried, when I walked into her room.**

Zeke sighed, and let go of Sharpay's hand. He watched her get out of the car, before driving off.

Sharpay watched Zeke drive off, and started walking in the opposite direction. She let out a small breath, and let her thoughts run through her head. She snapped her head up, seeing a car's high beams on, and she let out an ear piercing scream as the car slammed into her.

Zeke ran his hand through his hair, and he picked up his phone, after the third ring. "Baylor residence," he said.

"Is this Zeke Baylor?"

"Yes… Who's this?"

"Mr. Baylor, this is Dr. Forrester. I have your girlfriend, Sharpay Evans here at the hospital."

"…What happened?"

"She got hit by a car."

"Oh, god… No, no, no… Is she okay?" Zeke asked, as tears filled his eyes.

"She just has a few cuts and bruises, but… I'm afraid to tell you that her legs are paralyzed."

"Oh my god…"

"If you could come down, I need you to come down to the hospital and sign some forms… And, Sharpay wants to see you."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you."

Zeke hung up, and he made his way to the hospital. When he got there, he burst through the doors, and Dr. Forrester stopped him. "Are you Zeke?" Dr. Forrester asked.

"Yeah; where's Sharpay?" Zeke asked.

"She's in room 8. Her legs are still paralyzed… I'm afraid she won't be able to walk…"

"…Can I see her?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. She's expecting you."

Zeke nodded, and he started down the hall. He stopped by the doorway, and tears filled his eyes. He let them fall as he walked slowly into her room.

**She said, I'll walk  
Please come and hold my hand  
Right now I'm hurt, and I don't understand  
Lets just be quiet, and later we can talk  
Please stay, don't worry  
I'll walk**

Sharpay looked up, and tears fell down her face as she looked at Zeke. "I'll walk," she said, as her voice cracked.

Zeke looked up at Sharpay, and he sobbed lightly, as Sharpay held her hand out. "Please come and hold my hand," Sharpay said.

Zeke walked over to Sharpay and he took her hand in his.

"Right now I'm hurt, and I don't understand," Sharpay said. "Let's just be quiet, and later we can talk. Please stay… Don't worry… I'll walk."

**I held her hand through everything  
The weeks and months of therapy  
And I held her hand and asked her, to be my bride  
She's dreamed from a little girl, to have her daddy bring her down the aisle  
So from her wheelchair, she looks up to him and smiles**

Sharpay gasped lightly, as her therapist bent her leg towards her chest. "Ow…"

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," Kelly said. "We have to get your legs as limber as they were before."

"I don't think that'll happen. I can't walk."

"You'll get there," Zeke said. "Remember what you said in the hospital? You'll walk."

Sharpay let out a small breath. "Whatever you say…"

As the months passed, Zeke and Sharpay became closer and closer to each other. Physically and emotionally. On Sharpay's nineteenth birthday, they made love together for the first time. She'd told him that it was the best birthday present anyone had ever given her. That was, until Zeke surprised her.

Zeke got down on one knee, and he opened a blue velvet jewelry box, revealing a diamond ring. "Sharpay Louise Evans… Will you marry me?"

Sharpay's eyes filled with tears, and she let out a small sob, with a smile as she nodded. "Yes…"

A few months went by, and Sharpay was finally at the end of the alter, with Vance behind her, ready to push her down the aisle. Sharpay looked up to Vance, and she gave him a small smile.

**And says, I'll walk  
Please hold my hand  
I know that this will hurt, I know you understand  
Please daddy don't cry  
This is already hard  
Let's go, don't worry  
I'll walk**

"I'll walk," Sharpay said.

Vance looked at Sharpay, not understanding her. "Please hold my hand," Sharpay said, holding her hand out.

Vance took her hand gently, and he stood next to her.

"I know that this will hurt, and I know you understand," Sharpay said.

Vance's eyes filled with tears, and Sharpay shook her head lightly. "Please Daddy, don't cry. This is already hard. Let's go… Don't worry… I'll walk."

* * *

_What did you think? I had this story up before, and it was an Ashley Tisdale and Jared Murillo fanfiction, but it got taken off BECAUSE it was Jared and Ashley, and it had nothing to do with High School Musical. I think that if it's about the people that are IN the movie, then it has something to do with the movie. Ashley and Jared were both in the HSM movies. But, whatever. Just tell me what you think._


End file.
